


Transformed

by kaizoku



Series: Summer Pornathon 2013 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fanart, I had fun, My First Fanart, Summer Pornathon 2013, Team Gluttony, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaizoku/pseuds/kaizoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just an excuse to draw Freya (not very well) with wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformed

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge 5 of Summer Pornathon 2013: Canon Era
> 
> Canon AU where Freya learns how to control her shapeshifting.
> 
> Pen, pastels, and watercolor.

  


**Author's Note:**

> For whatever reason, I didn't feel like writing that week and kink_bingo had introduced face-sitting/queening as a new kink. This is what happened. I kind of love it, even though my drawing skill is nonexistent, the composition is off, and Merlin's lower half just disappears... LA LA LA OH WELL.


End file.
